Last Kiss
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Natalie and Paul were in love, or so they thought. Natalie moves away, and, when she comes back to La Push, she's got a big surprise. PaulxJacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

Paul and I were inseparable. We spent every day and night together. I loved him so much, and he loved me. I felt like I was apart of his family. Everything was perfect.

But one sad Sunday, I found out I had to move to Seattle for my dad's job. I begged and pleaded to stay, but my mom made the final answer. I had to go with the family. It wasn't right for me to stay behind.

The worst part about moving would be telling Paul. I didn't want to, but it had to happen. We were lying on the beach by the ocean and I was cuddled to his chest.

"Paul?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you love me?"

He kissed my forehead. "Of course."  
>"I have to move," I sighed.<p>

He sighed as well. "Yeah, I heard. That's why we're here. I can't do a long distance relationship, Natalie. We're over."  
>I stood up quickly. "What?"<br>Paul stood up. "I love you, Natalie."

He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"Fuck you," I spat and then ran away.

And I cried until the last box left the house.

About seven months later, I was in the hospital, giving birth to my two wonderful baby girls, Taylor and Tianna. The only thing that was wrong was that their father wasn't there when they were born. How was I supposed to tell the man that left me that I just gave birth to his babies? I wished that he was there with me, that it would be ok to have him there, but it just wasn't. It wasn't okay to have him there. He didn't even call me when I left, and I didn't call him. It was like we were estranged.

I still kept in contact with one of his friends though: Jacob. Jacob had been my friend all through my school life. We didn't talk very much, but, when we did, it was like I never left.

I finally decided to tell him about the girls. It wasn't the easiest decision, but I had to tell someone who lived in La Push. I was staying at home with the girls, and there wasn't much I could do. I needed someone's help. My parent's wanted me to tell Paul from the start, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. It took me five months to find the courage to tell Jacob. How was I supposed to tell Paul?

_Hey Jacob, _I texted

It was an hour until I got a reply. _Hey._

_ Can you call me? _I asked.

My phone started ringing immediately. It took me a couple rings to answer, but I finally did.

"Hey Nat," Jacob said. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

He sighed. "You know I'm not good at keeping secrets."  
>"Please. I need to tell someone."<br>"Fine. What is it?"  
>"I have twins."<br>"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Please don't tell anyone."  
>"What's the baby's name? Who's the father? How could you not tell me?"<p>

"I had twins," I answered. "Tianna and Taylor. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to you to tell the father."  
>"Paul's the father?" he continued.<p>

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Well you need to come down here. You need to tell him. That isn't fair that he doesn't know."  
>"I just can't face him."<p>

"Can I just tell him?" he asked. "Please?"

"No! You can't!"  
>"Then what am I supposed to do? I can arrange for you to stay with me, but you need to come down. You can't hide this forever."<p>

"I know. I'm just really scared."

"I'll go with you. But you need to call him before you come down here."

"I'm too scared. Can you please tell him?"  
>"I can't do that."<br>"Please?" I begged.

He sighed. "Fine, Nat, but you're coming down here next week, okay?"

"Yeah."  
>He sighed. "Alright, Nat. I'll see you soon. I love you."<br>"I love you too Jacob."  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>The line went dead, and I fell down on my pillow. I didn't want to go, but I knew I needed to. I started packing my stuff to leave.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Paul's POV)  
>Rachel and I were sitting on the couch at her house. She was resting her head on my chest and I had my hand on my pride and joy. She was pregnant with my child. I was so happy.<p>

Jacob walked in the door. He never liked to see me with my sister, and he usually ignored us, but he walked up to me.

"Hey, Paul. I need to talk to you," he said.

"I'm kinda busy," I growled.

"I'm serious. This is important."  
>"Go talk to him," Rachel whispered. "I'll be right here."<p>

I sighed and got up.

We walked into the kitchen. "This better be good."

"Guess who's coming down next week?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Natalie."

I sighed, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. "So?"

"Well, guess what else?"

"Just tell me please."

"She has twins," he continued. "And you're the father."  
>My eyes widened. "WHAT?"<br>"You heard me," he whispered. "You're the father. She had two baby girls; Tianna and Taylor. They were born a week ago."  
>"Why didn't she tell me?" I screamed. "Why didn't I know?"<p>

"She was scared. Anyways, would you really want to leave her when she was pregnant for Rachel?"

"It's still important that I meet my girls!"  
>Rachel waddled in, holding her stomach. "What's all the yelling about?"<br>Jacob looked at me, asking for permission to tell her.

"Do you remember Natalie?" I asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. "She moved, didn't she? She was the one you dated, right?"  
>I nodded. "She's more than just a girl I dated. I'm apparently the father of her two babies."<p>

Rachel's smile dropped. "Oh, wow."  
>"I don't know how this could've happened!" I was furious. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"<br>"Paul." Rachel put my hand on her stomach. That always calmed me down.

"I just can't believe she didn't tell me. I should've been there. I should've done something."  
>"She obviously didn't want you in her life if she didn't tell you about the babies," Rachel whispered.<p>

"Or maybe she was scared shitless because he left her as soon as she moved," Jacob growled. "Thank God she doesn't know that you left her for Rachel. You better not tell her either. She's coming to show us the babies, and that's it. Don't cause any drama."

"You think I would tell her that and break her heart more?" I asked.

"We never know what you're going to do, Paul."

"I'm not gonna start any drama," I said. I looked over at Rachel, who was standing there quietly. I put my hand on her stomach. "I wouldn't ruin this family."

"Good," Jacob sighed. "I don't know why this had to be so complicated."  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.<p>

"She didn't tell us," he whispered. "I don't understand why. I thought she trusted me."

"Don't let this ruin anything, Jake," I replied, actually feeling a little sympathetic. "She's coming down, and that's that. Where is she staying?"

"Here," he answered. "She's coming next week."

"I should stay with you then, Paul," Rachel said. "We don't need the extra drama."

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's get this over with." 

(Natalie's POV)

I slowly packed my suitcase and the diaper bags. I couldn't believe I was going down there, especially to see the father of my children. I thought that he would still be with me; I didn't imagine being a single mom, especially a single, _teen _mom. I had to make the best of it, though, for my two beautiful baby girls.

When the last of the bags were packed, I walked downstairs. My mom was driving me down because she wanted to see some of her friends for a night. We buckled the girls into their car seats.

"I'm glad you're going down there," my mom said as she started the car. "It's important to get some closure."

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered. "He's gonna be pissed because I didn't tell him."  
>"Well you can't do anything now, can you Natalie?"<p>

I looked behind me. "No, I guess not."

The rest of the three-hour drive was quiet. My mom and I hadn't really gotten along since I first found out I was pregnant. She helped a lot though, which I was thankful for. There was no way I could raise twins on my own. All our fights started because I didn't tell Paul, so hopefully going to La Push would help our relationship.

We pulled into Jacob's drive way at nine o'clock, and I was tired. I didn't know if Paul would be there or not, so I was nervous. I didn't want to have to deal with him.

I heard the door open as I pulled a sleeping Taylor from the car. Jacob walked towards me, and I smiled when I saw him. He smiled right back and ran to me, but he saw Taylor in my arms. He kissed my forehead and looked down at her.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. "Where's the other one?"

"She's over there." I nodded to my mom. "They're sleeping."  
>My mom came up and handed Tianna to Jacob. "Do you think you guys can handle her tonight?"<p>

"Yes, Mrs. Laurence," he answered. "Everything will be ok. Billy and I set up the cribs from my sisters so they have somewhere to sleep."

"Thanks Jacob," my mom replied. "They should still be asleep until the morning."

"No problem." He smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "Come on. Let's put these two to sleep."

We walked inside and put the girls in the cribs. By the time we walked out, I saw Billy waiting by the couch. I smiled, ran to him, and kissed both his cheeks.

"Hey Natalie," he greeted. "How are you?"  
>"Tired," I laughed. "But good."<br>"The girls should sleep fine," he answered. "I just wanted to say hello. I'm going to bed."  
>"Okay." I hugged him. "Good night Billy."<br>"Good night Natalie. Night Jake."  
>"Night Dad," Jacob whispered.<p>

When Billy rolled out of the room, Jacob picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and hugged him close.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. "More than anything in the world."

I looked up at him. "I missed you too Jake."

"Are you tired?" he asked. "We have a guest room for you."

"Okay. Thank you so much Jacob."

He smiled. "No problem. Let's take you there."

He opened a familiar room. I put my bag on the bed and sat down.

"I'm gonna go to bed Nat," he said, kissing my forehead. "Night."

"Wait!" I called as he was about to walk out the door.

"What?" he asked.

"When am I gonna see Paul?" I whispered.

"Probably tomorrow," he answered. "Sam and Emily invited us over. I had to tell them."

"Oh, okay."  
>He smiled at me. "Good night Natalie."<p>

"Night Jake."

He closed the door and I fell down on the bed. How was I going to face Paul? Why did I even come down? Why did I even tell Jacob?


	3. Chapter 3

(Jacob's POV)

I walked into my room and ran a hand through my hair. I had imprinted, on the mother of one of my friend's children. How could it happen? How was I supposed to tell Natalie, or anyone else? I was sure that it wouldn't matter to the rest of the group, but I never knew how Paul would react. No one ever knew how he would react.

I sighed and fell face down on my bed. Why did being a werewolf have to make everything that more complicated? Why couldn't I have a normal life with normal friends? Why did I have to grow up so quickly, and ruin the best years of my life?

I wanted to sleep, but there was too much on my mind. It took me until three in the morning to sleep and then the babies started crying at six. I slowly climbed out of bed to go check on the twins, and Natalie was breast-feeding Tianna. She smiled at me and nodded to Taylor, asking me to pick her up.

"How do you breast feed them both?" I asked.

"I don't," she whispered. "Taylor wouldn't latch, so I bottle feed her. There are a couple bottles in the fridge. Can you go get me one?"  
>I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, sure."<br>I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of breast milk, and walked back to Natalie.

"Hold her and feed her until I'm done with Tianna please," she whispered, still holding Tianna's head to her breast.

I looked down at a crying Taylor, and I was scared. I didn't know how to hold a baby, let alone feed one. I did, however, pick her up and cradled her in my arms. Her crying let up, but she was still whimpering in hunger. I grabbed the bottle and placed it gently to her lips. She took the plastic nipple in her mouth and sucked vigorously. It felt like I was holding my very own child.

When Taylor was done, she let go of the bottle and gurgled.

"You have to burp her," Natalie continued. "Grab a hand towel from the bag and put it over your shoulder, and then just pat her back until she burps."  
>I followed her instructions, and Taylor gave a small burp. I smiled and held her in my arms.<p>

"You're so lucky I changed their diapers before you came in," Natalie laughed. "Otherwise I would've had you help with that."  
>"You can save that for later," I chuckled, flashing her a cheeky smile.<p>

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, bouncing Tianna in her arms.

"Fine," I lied. "What about you?"  
>"Not bad," she replied. "The pillow just smelt like cologne."<p>

"Oh. I don't know why."

She shrugged. "It's whatever. I got a different pillow."

"Okay. Do you want something for breakfast? My dad got donuts from that place you really like in Forks."  
>She smiled. "Really? That was nice."<p>

"Well, my dad kinda likes you," I chuckled.

"Will you put Taylor in her car seat? There's no way I'm gonna leave them in here."

I almost forgot I was holding the fragile child. She was much smaller than Tianna, probably because she wasn't breast-feeding; I just didn't want to bring it up to Natalie.

"Sure," I answered, tucking her into the car seat and then picking it up. "Just into the kitchen?"

"Yes please." She was packing Tianna in the car seat. "I'll meet you out there."

"Okay."  
>I carried Taylor to the kitchen and sat the car seat down on a chair. Natalie came out moments later with Tianna and sat her right by Taylor.<p>

"Where are those donuts?" she laughed.

She looked extremely tired, and I hadn't noticed it until now. There were solid bags under her eyes, and there wasn't much joy in her laugh anymore. She was exhausted from taking care of twins, even if she did have the support of her parents. She was probably stressed about coming to La Push too, so that could've added to the extreme exhaustion. I felt sorry for her. I had never seen her so drained.

"Um, over there in that pink box," I replied. "Can I make you coffee?"

"I can't drink any," she replied, taking a bite of a glazed donut. "Caffeine is bad when you're breast-feeding a child."

I watched her lick every last bit of sticky sugar of her fingers. Even when she was stressed and tired, she was still extremely sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I nodded. "Oh gotcha. So do you want something to drink at least?"

"Do you have milk?" she asked. "I feel like a child, but that's the only thing I really will drink besides water."  
>"Oh, yeah, sure. There's a carton in the fridge. I'll get you a glass."<br>I walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a glass, filled it with milk, and gave it to her. She put it to her lips and took three long gulps to finish it.

"Wow," I laughed. "You're really that thirsty?"  
>"Hey," she laughed back. "Breast-feeding is hard work!"<p>

I smiled. The same Natalie was back.

(Natalie's POV)

A few hours after breakfast, Jacob told me we were going to lunch at Sam's. I tried to make myself as pretty as I could possibly look to somehow make Paul jealous. I wanted him to want me back.

Jacob and I dressed the girls, put them in their car seats in the back of Jacob's beat up truck, and drove to Sam's. I was shaking the entire way, partially because I was cold and partially because I was scared. I didn't want to see anyone, especially Paul.

Jacob noticed and put a hand on my knee. The warmth of his hand calmed me, but I was still as scared as ever. How was I supposed to face the man of my children I hadn't seen in almost a year? Not to mention I didn't tell him about the twins. I couldn't understand how life could be so complicated. Why couldn't everything just be simple?  
>We stopped in the driveway, and there were two or three cars parked there. I sighed, trying to prepare myself to go inside. I could barely move.<p>

Jacob put his hand on my knee. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, but I wasn't ready. I would never be ready.

Jacob helped me get the girls out of the car and then walked me to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and Emily answered.

"Natalie!" she squealed. "How are you? We haven't seen you in ages! Come in, you must be freezing."

I walked in, and there he was.

And there was another pregnant girl sitting on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

(Paul's POV)

I saw her walk in, and I automatically noticed the twins. They were bundled up in winter clothes and looked like they were sleeping. I moved Rachel off my lap and walked over, trying to ignore Natalie. I couldn't, though, and looked up at her.

"Hey Natalie," I whispered.

She gulped. "Hi."

"Which one's Taylor and which one's Tianna?"  
>"Tianna's in the purple," she whispered. "Taylor is in the pink."<br>I nodded. "Can I hold one?"  
>"Oh, yeah." She unbuckled Taylor from her car seat and handed her to me. "Make sure to support her head."<p>

I had never had a feeling like that before. It was a bittersweet moment for me. My two baby girls were right before me, but so was their mother. I didn't want anything to do with their mother.

Rachel got up, but I told her not to before Natalie came. She walked up to Natalie and held out her hand.

"I'm Rachel," she said with a smile.

Natalie unsurely looked down at her hand, but shook it nonetheless. "Natalie."  
>"Your girls are beautiful," Rachel continued.<p>

"Thanks," Natalie whispered. "How far along are you?"  
>Rachel held her stomach and smiled. "Six months."<p>

"Oh, that's nice."

I handed Taylor back to Natalie and picked Tianna up. She was heavier than Taylor, but she was still beautiful. The only person that could even reach the beauty of my two girls was Rachel. No one else mattered.

Emily came from the kitchen and put her arm around Natalie. "Can I hold her?"

"Oh yeah," Natalie whispered, handing her Taylor.

Emily's face lit up with joy. "I can't wait until I have one of my own"

"They're a lot of work," Natalie said.

"I could've been there," I growled.

Rachel gave me a stern look, but Natalie didn't mind.

"If you didn't leave me the second I moved," Natalie growled back.

My voice started rising. "I had a right to know about my girls."  
>"Well I had a right to give birth to the love of my life's children, but I had that right ripped away from me."<p>

Somehow Rachel had grabbed Tianna from me. "You are so selfish, Natalie. You've always been selfish."  
>"I'm the selfish one?" Natalie scoffed. "I bet you left me for that pregnant girl standing right next to you. You don't know the first thing about my life, or how hard it was that you didn't call or try to communicate with me. You didn't deserve to know. The only reason I'm down here is to see Jacob, because I wanted Jacob to see the girls. I couldn't give two shits if they never met you and you were oblivious to their existence. You're dead to me, Paul, and you're so lucky Jacob convinced me to come here. Otherwise, I would've kept these girls out of your life, just like I wanted."<br>"Do you hear yourself, Natalie? Do you hear how stupid you sound? You're a dumbass bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about. These are my girls, and, God dammit, if I need to, I will fight in court for rights to see them."

"Fine," she growled. "Do it! You and your precious new family can take care of _my_ girls. They're _mine _Paul, not yours. They will never be yours."  
>"You little bitch."<br>Sam came downstairs. "Hey, what's going on here?"

I looked up at him and then back to Natalie. "Meeting my girls."  
>"Can we stop the yelling please?" he asked. "I hate yelling."<br>Natalie walked over to Rachel and took Tianna from her arms.

"Jacob, take me home."  
>"But you just got here, and I made lunch," Emily said.<p>

She looked over at Emily and then back to Jacob. "Take me home."  
>Jacob sighed and took Taylor from Emily. "Sorry Emms."<br>Emily sighed, but she understood why Natalie was leaving.

"Come over whenever," Emily said. "We'll be happy to have you."  
>"Thanks," Natalie whispered, then looked at Paul. "If you want to see them, tell Jacob. I don't want to talk to you."<p>

That was just great. I had to go through Jacob to see my girls. Why did this have to be so complicated? For some reason, I wished that I wasn't a werewolf. I wished that I could've been there for her without the fear of imprinting on another girl. I just wished that everything would be okay.

But I had another family, and I was so glad that I met Rachel. She was my everything, and I wouldn't give her up for anything in this world.

(Natalie's POV)

As soon as we got the girls into the truck, I broke down crying. Jacob looked at me with sorry eyes and held me in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Everything's okay."  
>But even he knew that our relationship would never be okay. I tried to turn my crying into sniffling, but it just wasn't working. After a little while, Jacob started the car and drove me back to his place. He got both girls out of the car and took us all inside. He brought us all into my room and lay me down.<p>

"Do you want me to take care of the girls?" he whispered, rubbing my back.

"No," I whispered back, drying my eyes. "I'm fine."  
>"They probably need to be fed," he continued. "Why don't you get Tianna ready? I'll get a bottle for Taylor."<p>

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Jacob."  
>He petted my hair. "I love you too Natalie. Let me go get that bottle."<p>

When he left, I got up and took Tianna out of her car seat. I held her softly so she would latch. I felt so connected to her; she and Taylor were the greatest joys of my life. I didn't think I could love anyone more, not since Paul and I had left each other.

Jacob walked back in, put the bottle on the dresser, and took Taylor out of her car seat. I watched her hold her and feed her. He looked like the perfect father; it was so beautiful to see him hold such a little thing in his big arms. He looked so happy.

"Thank you," I said.

He looked at me. "For what?"

"For helping me. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

He smiled at me. "No problem, Natalie."

After feeding and changing, we put the girls down for a nap, seeing as they were falling asleep while we were feeding them. We walked back into my room.

"You look like you need a nap," Jacob chuckled, lying down next to me in bed.

I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know why seeing Paul hurt me so much."

"He's always been a jerk," he said. "You've known that."

"Yeah, but I just don't understand. I was trying to prep myself to be strong, but I just wasn't."

"It's okay Natalie. I would be upset too."  
>"I just need a night off. I haven't had one since the twins were born."<br>"Well, I can call Paul and ask him to babysit tomorrow. He'll do it."

"I just don't want to see him. Who was the girl he was with?"  
>"Well, that's my sister," he whispered. "When she came home, they got together. They're engaged and she's about to have his kid."<p>

"I don't know what went wrong." My eyes started watering again. "I tried so hard, but I guess my best wasn't good enough. I just wanted him to be there with me when the twins were born, but I knew he didn't love me when I left. I saw it in his eyes."  
>"It's always hard, Natalie, but it's time to let go. You both need to be civil for the girls, but I don't think there'll be anything else. He loves Rachel a lot."<p>

"I could see that. He never looked at me like that."

He pulled me to his chest and started wiping away all my tears. "No more crying, Nat. There's no reason for tears. I'm here."

I held him close and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

He ran his hand through my hair. "I love you too."

Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jacob's POV)

I watched Natalie sleep bellow me, seeing how beautiful she was. I couldn't believe how in love with her I was, but I just knew that I had to keep her with me. She was everything to me, and, even if Paul wanted to treat her like shit, I would treat her like a queen. She was going to believe that she was worth everything.

I slowly got up under her and lay her down softly. I had to call Paul and ask him to babysit; I knew that Natalie needed the night off.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number. It took three rings for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Paul."  
>He paused. "What's up, Jake?"<br>"Not much. Hey, can you watch the girls tomorrow? Natalie needs a break."

"Ummm, yeah, sure. What time?"  
>"Around like four," I replied.<p>

"Okay." He paused again. "So you and Natalie?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. She was never mine, and at least you found yours."  
>"Thanks, Paul. I'll drop the girls off at around four."<br>"Alright, sounds good."  
>"Bye."<p>

"See ya."  
>I hung up the phone and sighed. I was so happy that I was taking Natalie out, but I didn't know how to tell her I loved her. She seemed so confused and upset; I didn't want to make it worse, but I knew I had to tell her. She was my everything.<p>

(Paul's POV)

Rachel was sitting next to me when Jacob asked me to babysit. I automatically agreed, and she said she was fine with it, but I could see in her face it wasn't okay.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, placing one hand on her knee and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I want you in your girls' lives, but, at the same time, I wish I was the first mother of your children."

I sighed. "I know, baby. Trust me, I do too." I put my hand on her stomach. "You really are. Natalie isn't the mother; she's just a keeper to me."

She nodded and kissed me. "I'm glad you're babysitting the girls though. Everyone deserves a little break."  
>"Yeah, I guess." I let out a loud sigh. "You're the only woman for me, Rachel, and I hope you know that."<br>She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."  
>I had never been so confused in my entire life. Natalie was definitely the mother of my children, my two beautiful daughters, but I could never accept her as a woman that I loved, or even cared about. She never told me about the girls; why should I have forgiven her if she never told me? How could I possibly do that? She was never going to be the woman I remembered her as.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered.

I looked at her and kissed her gently. "Of course."  
>"I don't think you are. I know Natalie was important to you, and she has your daughters."<p>

"I know, but she's not important to me anymore."  
>"It's okay if she is," she whispered. "I understand."<p>

"She's not, Rachel; I promise."  
>She smiled at me. "I love you."<p>

I kissed her softly. "I love you too. Everything is going to turn out great, even with Natalie and the girls in our lives. I promise everything will be okay."

She traced my face with her hand. "Thank you Paul."

I smiled. "No, Rachel, thank you."  
>She smiled and kissed me.<p>

(Natalie's POV)

I heard the twins crying, but Jacob got up. I smiled softly, but kept my eyes shut. I heard him open and shut the door, and he didn't come back for a couple minutes. I murmured and rolled over to look at him.

"Where'd you go?" I mumbled.

"To change the girls," he replied, sitting down next to me. "How did you sleep?"  
>"Alright, I guess." I cuddled up against him. "How long was I asleep?"<br>"Only an hour." He held me close. "I called Paul too. He's gonna take care of the girls tomorrow."

"Oh," I whispered. "I don't want to see him."

"You won't have to," he said. "I'll have the girls ready and waiting for him. You deserve a night off."

"I'm kinda scared to leave my girls. We haven't been apart since they were born."

"I know, but you need a night off. Let Paul take care of the girls, and I'll make sure you're night off is great."  
>I looked up at him and smiled. "What are you planning?"<p>

"I don't know." He sat down next to me. "Maybe dinner and a movie? Port Angeles is always fun."  
>"That sounds great Jacob." I rest my head on his shoulder. "Why are you such a good friend?"<br>"I'm always gonna be here for you Nat, no matter what. You're special, and nothing will change that."  
>I smiled. "Thanks Jacob."<br>"No problem, Natalie."  
>"I just want to be happy again," I whispered. "Why can't I be happy?"<p>

"It'll take time, Natalie, but you'll be happy. I promise."  
>"You promise? How can you promise that?"<br>"I don't know." He smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe you'll meet someone who loves you and treats you right and will love the girls no matter what."  
>I looked up at Jacob and had never had that feeling. He looked down at me with loving eyes, and it made me feel special and amazing. I couldn't think of anything else.<p>

Slowly, I reached up and kissed him softly. He ran his hand across my cheek and kissed me back. I stopped quickly and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled. "I was just waiting for you."  
>"You mean that you've feel this way about me?"<p>

"Natalie, I've felt this way since I first met you." He ran his hand slowly over my cheek again. "I know we say 'I love you' as friends, but I really mean it. I love you, Natalie."  
>I hesitated for a second, but it felt so right to say it.<p>

"I love you too, Jacob."  
>He looked down at me. "Does that mean I can kiss you again?"<br>I nodded, and he connected his lips with mine. I wasn't sure what was going on, or how I could feel this way about another boy after Paul, but I knew it felt right. And I liked when things felt right. It felt like my life was actually starting to be normal.

Before anything happened, the girls started crying again. I chuckled quietly and got up to take care of the girls. Jacob came with me to help me coddle them. He looked at me with a smile as he bounced Tianna in his arms. I realized what he was talking about when he said that I would find someone who loved me and the girls no matter what; he was that someone. I saw how he looked at me and looked at the girls. I could see him in every single family moment. I couldn't exactly promise that he was going to be mine forever, but I just wanted him to be with me. I wanted him in my life.

"Wanna switch?" Jacob asked, breaking my thoughts.

I nodded, getting up. He lay Tianna down before he took Taylor from me. I cuddled Tianna in my arms and continued to watch Jacob with Taylor.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. "Just like their mommy."

I smiled, sitting back down on the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jacob's POV)

I watched Natalie get the girl's stuff together before I took them to Paul's. They were bundled up in fluffy winter clothes, sitting inside their car seats. She handed me the two diaper bags and then we took the girls to the car. She looked at me with soft eyes. I kissed her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I whispered. "Don't worry. Be ready to have fun tonight."  
>She nodded. "I love you."<br>I kissed her again. "I love you too."  
>I jumped into my car and went to Paul's. Somehow I managed to get the girls out and took them to the door. Rachel answered and smiled at me.<p>

"Hey," she answered, looking at the girls. "Are they staying the night?"

"From what I know," I replied, setting the girls down in the living room. "Is that okay with you and Paul?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it is."

I set down the diaper bags. "Everything the girls need are in these bags. The blue one is Taylor's and the purple one is Tianna's."  
>"Okay." She looked away from me. "Paul!"<p>

Paul came down the stairs, almost ignoring me, and picking up Taylor in his arms.

"Do you have a place where I can store the breast milk?" I asked, picking up the bottles.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "They're both breast fed?"  
>"Only Tianna," I replied. "Taylor wouldn't latch."<br>"Oh, gotcha."

"Feed them on demand," I continued. "Make sure you test the milk before feeding them. They're starting to eat solids. There's some baby food in the bags too."

Paul looked at me. "Why isn't Natalie telling us any of this?"  
>"Because she hates your guts," I replied solemnly.<p>

"Well, don't worry about the girls," Rachel said cheerfully, trying to change the subject. "Go relax, Jake. I love you."  
>I smiled softly at her. "I love you too. Bye guys."<br>"Bye."  
>I left the house, sighing at Paul's reaction. He pissed me off so much. I didn't understand why he couldn't be more understanding about Natalie and the girls, but I didn't want to cause drama, for Natalie's sake. Paul deserved every last hateful word he got.<p>

When I got back to my house, Natalie was lying on the couch. I saw her and smiled, walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Hi sweetheart," I whispered.

"Hi," she replied. "Are the girls safe?"

I sat down next to her. "Of course. Rachel and Paul are gonna take good care of them."  
>She cuddled to my chest. "I've just never been away from them for a night."<p>

"I know, but this will be good for you. It's time to relax."  
>She nodded with a sigh, cuddling closer to me.<p>

"Are you ready to go have some fun?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Yeah."  
>"Okay good. Does Mexican sound good tonight?"<br>Natalie nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Good. Do you wanna see a movie? I heard Harold and Kumar was hella funny."  
>"Okay, that's fine."<p>

I kissed her softly. "I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>"Don't worry, okay? You're not gonna have fun if you worry. I have complete faith in my sister. I know she's gonna be a good mom, and having the girls there will help her even more."

She sighed and smiled softly. "Okay. But isn't Harold and Kumar all about weed?"

I smiled back. "That's why it's funny."

"Oh, gotcha," she chuckled. "Well, if we're gonna go, then we should go."

I kissed her forehead. "Good. Let's go."  
>We walked out to my truck and started to Port Angeles. It was a quiet drive, but it only took ten minutes to get there, and she seemed happy enough. I couldn't stop glancing at her from the corner of my eye. Her cheeks and lips were rosy from the cold weather, and her hair fluttered down her shoulders. I really had never seen a more beautiful girl in my entire life.<p>

(Natalie's POV)  
>I was really excited about going to Port Angeles with Jacob, but a part of me was still worried about the girls. I remembered how good Rachel was with the younger kids, but Paul always had a hot temper. He scared me sometimes, but I also knew he wouldn't hurt his girls. It was just so weird to be away from them.<p>

Jacob parked in front of the restaurant, and we walked inside. It was a cozy place and smelled delicious. Jacob must've remembered how much I loved Mexican food. We used to go into Forks to get Chipotle burritos.

"So, go ahead and order anything," Jacob stated. "My treat."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Are you sure?"  
>He rubbed circles on my palm with his thumb. "Of course I'm sure."<br>"Okay, but you know how much I eat."  
>He smiled. "You don't eat that much. I eat more."<p>

"Then I'm glad we're together."  
>"Are we together?" he asked.<p>

I looked up. "Well, I thought we were."

"Okay." He smiled. "Just making sure. I didn't want to impose the idea of a relationship."  
>"Well, I love you, and you seem to love my girls," I stated. "So I want to be with you."<br>"I do love you and your girls," he responded. "I don't love them any less because they're not mine. I love them because they're yours, and I love you. Hopefully they'll love me when they get older too."  
>His comment made me smile. I knew that he would be a good father, and, even though the girls weren't his, he still acted like they were. I knew that I had only been back for a couple days, but I loved him, and I knew it, so it wasn't a problem.<p>

After dinner we went to the movie theater and bought tickets to see the Harold and Kumar movie. We got drinks and my favorite watermelon Sour Patch candy. It was the perfect date, and I cherished every moment. Maybe getting away from the girls and out of the house was a good idea.

(Paul's POV)

After Jake left, Rachel picked up Tianna and bounced her in her arms. It was close to time for them to go to bed anyways, so we fed them and burped them until their little eyes started drifting closed. It felt so weird to hold a baby in my arms and to know that it was my baby.

Rachel always seemed a little disturbed when the girls were over, but she told me nothing was wrong. It wasn't until we put them to bed until she said something.

"Why didn't you and Natalie use protection?" she whispered, lying down on my bed.

"I really don't know," I replied. "We were young and stupid."  
>"It just ruined our life together."<br>I looked at her with wide eyes. "No it didn't. Just because you didn't have my first child doesn't mean you're not important to me. Everyone makes mistakes, especially when they're young. It was stupid of us not to use protection, but we didn't, and for that I am deeply sorry. It never should've happened like that. I love you so much, and nothing could ever change my love for you."  
>She cuddled up to me. "I love you too, Paul."<br>"I'm going to have these girls for the next eighteen years, but I promise that they won't change our relationship."  
>"Okay. I'm tired."<br>I kissed her. "Then go to sleep."  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too."  
>"Night."<br>I looked down at her one last time. "Night."


	7. Chapter 7

(Natalie's POV)

I woke up the next morning cuddled to Jacob's chest. He was so warm, and it felt amazing when it was so cold. He was snoring softly, his chest rising slowly. I kissed his chest softly, hoping that it would wake him up. It did, in fact; he held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, slightly getting up.

"Morning." I smiled. "How'd you sleep?"  
>"Excellent with you next to me."<br>I snuggled closer to him. "You're too sweet."  
>He kissed me. "I try."<br>"When are we gonna go get the girls?" I asked.

"Are we going?" he mused. "Or am I?"  
>"Well, I want to see the girls so bad," I whispered. "But I can't stand Paul."<p>

"Well, baby, I hate to tell you this, but you need to deal with him. I'm not gonna drop the girls off by myself every time, especially when they get older."  
>"I just don't know how I'm going to do that." I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand to see him with Rachel. It breaks my heart."<p>

I could see his face drop as I made the comment. Jacob used to be one of my closest friends, but Paul was just my first; my first love, my first kiss, and my first time. Losing him was like losing a part of my childhood, most of which I had already lost due to the girls.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, cuddling closer to him.

He sighed. "It's okay. I understand; he is your babies' father."  
>"I just wish that I could've left him for good, and I was about to." I kissed his chest. "But, then again, I would've never gotten to be with you."<br>"I know it's hard, sweetheart," he mused, kissing the top of my forehead. "If I could make the pain go away, I would. I love you so much, and I love those girls. Even though they aren't mine, I'll still treat them like they are."

The way Jacob spoke was so foreign to me. Why was he like this way? Sure, Jacob and I had been best friends since we were little, but he was so in love with me. Had he been hiding his feelings the entire time I knew him?

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me."

He lifted up my chin and gave me a soft kiss. "You have nothing to worry about. If you want, I'll go get the girls."  
>I shook my head. "No, I'll go with you. I need to see them."<br>"Okay, well we should go soon," he yawned. "It's already eleven?"

"Really? I never sleep this late."

"Well, that's because you didn't have any babies to wake you up this morning," he chuckled. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go."  
>I nodded and kissed him. "Okay. I love you."<br>He smiled as he got out of bed. "I love you too."

I closed my eyes as soon as he walked out, and I was asleep again.

(Jacob's POV)  
>The shower gave me time to think. There was something that I needed to do, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I needed to ask her to move in with me.<p>

She was in a place she hated, but I couldn't leave. I had too many responsibilities here. I didn't want to make her stay, but I certainly didn't want to move away. My entire family was here and so was my pack. I had an obligation to them, one that couldn't be broken easily. Even though I hated Paul for everything he put Natalie through, he was still my brother. I couldn't leave him, nor any of the others.

I had to bring it up somehow, but I knew it wasn't the right time just yet. I also knew, however, that she'd be going back to Seattle soon. I had to make a swift decision before she went home. I'm not even sure if her parents would approve, but I needed her with me. She wasn't going to leave my side for anything in the world; my wolf wouldn't allow it.

After I was done with my shower, I quickly dried myself off, put on some clothes, and walked outside. Natalie somehow fell back asleep, and I smiled at her peaceful state. She was so beautiful, and she got some much needed rest. I didn't want to wake her, but she did want to see the girls, and I wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Baby," I whispered, rubbing her back. "You need to wake up if you wanna go see the girls."  
>She moaned slightly, rolling over onto her back. "Carry me."<br>I smiled at her beautiful face and kissed her forehead. "You're a big girl. Let's go."

She gave me another tired smile before sitting herself up. "I love you."  
>"I love you too, sweetheart."<p>

"Well, let's go figure this out," she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"They're your girls, Natalie. So what if Paul's a douche? You will beat him; we will beat him."  
>She reached up and kissed me.<p>

She got cleaned up really quick. I wanted her to eat breakfast, but she didn't want to. She was already nervous enough to see Paul again after their last encounter; she didn't need anything in her stomach that could come back up.

We got in my car and started driving. She didn't say much, and I didn't try to get her to talk. She was dealing with it by herself, and I knew that was what she needed.

(Natalie's POV)

The drive to Paul's house was a long period, and I wanted it simply to end. I just wanted to see my girls and have them in my arms once again.

We pulled into the driveway of Paul's house. I took a deep breath as Jacob opened my door. Maybe I would be lucky, and Rachel wouldn't be there. She hadn't done anything to me, and, yet, I hated her so much. She was the person who took my babies' father away from me, and I could never forgive her.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked, kissing me.

I nodded, but I would never be ready.

He took my hand as we walked to the door. Jacob knocked, and of course Rachel answered.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "We're just feeding the girls now."  
>Jacob walked in first, and I followed him uneasily. This was the house that Paul and Rachel had bought together. I had no clue how they afforded the house, but they had it, and it made me so upset. Paul said we would move in together. Well, so much for that.<p>

"Paul!" Rachel called as she walked into the house. "Jacob and Natalie are here!"  
>We followed Rachel into the kitchen where I saw my girls. My face lit up when I saw their smiling faces. Tianna looked at me and started screaming, just to get attention. Paul walked over to her and tried to calm her down, but she held her arms out for me. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.<p>

"Look at my pretty princess," I cooed. "Were you a good girl?"  
>She gurgled and wrapped her little arms around my neck.<p>

"Where are their things?" I asked Paul coldly.

"I'll go get them," Rachel offered.

I looked over at her. She was taking care of my babies, and that wasn't okay.

"Thanks baby," Paul replied, feeding Taylor the last bite of her baby food.

I handed Tianna to Jacob and then walked over to get Taylor. I ignored Paul as I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Rachel came back into the kitchen with all the girls' stuff. Without a word, I started putting the girls into their carseats.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Paul growled at me.

I turned to him with pure anger in my eyes. How dare he ask me for that?  
>"How about a 'thank you' for letting you see my girls," I replied, almost yelling.<p>

"They're not yours," Paul said. "They're ours!"  
>"I wish they weren't!" My voice had risen into a yell. "You know who I want their father to be?"<br>"Oh, please enlighten me," Paul scoffed.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

Paul got up and walked over to me. "Don't say that."

"Or what?" I asked. "What will you do?"  
>Jacob got between us and pushed Paul away.<p>

"Don't you dare go near her," Jacob growled. "Don't you touch her."  
>Taylor started crying loudly. I bounced her up and down to try to calm her.<p>

"Now look what you did!" I yelled at him.

"What I did?" he asked. "I didn't do shit!"  
>"Put her in her car seat and let's go," Jacob told me.<p>

As soon as we got Tianna and Taylor into the car seat, we left without a word. I couldn't believe Paul had the audacity to talk to me like that, let alone speak to me at all. Didn't he understand that I absolutely hated him? He was the enemy that I could never forgive.

Jacob walked us to his car and put the girls in the back. We climbed into the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "Surprisingly, yes."  
>He smiled. "Good. Now let's get the girls home."<br>The car ride back was quiet, but it was much needed. I needed to get rid of Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

(Natalie's POV)

We got to Jacob's house without the girls crying. We took them into the room and gently lay them down in their cribs.

Jacob and I walked into the kitchen after the girls was safe. I plopped myself down on the chair and rested my head on my elbow.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jacob mused, walking over to the cabinet.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."  
>"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked. "It's okay to talk to me."<br>I forced a smile. "I'm fine."

I couldn't tell if I was fine or not, but I wasn't going to worry Jacob any more than I already did. If I was that upset, I would've told him, but Paul was just a jackass, and that was all he would ever be.

Jacob sat down across from me and smiled back. He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"So, Nat, I have a question to ask you," he mused, tracing the lines on my palm with his finger.

"Yes?" I asked.

He looked really nervous; he wouldn't even look at me in the eye. He kept his eyes on the palm of my hand as he concentrated on the movement of his thumb.

Finally, he looked up at me, but his eyes were still nervous. I didn't know if I should've been scared or thankful for such a sweet jester. He obviously had something important to share, whether it be bad or good.

"Well, you're only staying here for the rest of the week," he started saying.

"So?" I asked. "What's your question?"  
>His eyes grew soft and sad. "Well, I'd miss you and the girls a whole lot. So, I was wondering, if you maybe would move in with me?"<p>

It was such a simple question, but it hit me like a brick wall. It came completely out of nowhere, and I didn't know how to respond. Jacob was so sweet to me, and I really felt in love with him. He kept me so sane, especially since I had no energy from the girls. But, of course, I would have to deal with Paul. I knew he would want to see the girls, and I felt a little guilty keeping him away from the girls, but, at the same time, I hated him. He was so cruel to me, and I was cruel to him. I would have to worry about playing nice with him for the girls, but I didn't want to. They were my girls; I raised them for almost a year, but it was also nice to have a babysitter so close.

Being with Jacob was the only thing that made me truly happy. Of course I loved my girls, and I loved spending time with them, but Jacob took me out and made me really happy. He was everything I wanted.

"Well," I mused. "Um…."  
>"You don't have to decide right now," he told me. "I understand why you wouldn't want to decide right now."<br>"It's just so… sudden," I told him. "I mean, I would love to, but I'd have to move all my stuff, and then there's…"  
>"Paul," he finished.<p>

"Well, yeah."

Before Jacob could say anything else, one of the girls started crying. I sighed and got up from the table. Jacob followed me into the room. Tianna was crying softly. I picked her up and rocked her back in forth in my arms. But, as soon as Taylor saw me, she started crying. Jacob picked her up, and she stopped crying.

It was so obvious that Jacob would be a good father. He would help me so much with the girls. He was going to be a great father, whether it be of my kids or not. He cradled the girls like they were his.

I was ready to make my decision.

"Jacob?" I asked, grabbing his attention.

He looked away from Taylor and at me. "Yeah Nat?"

"I want to move in with you," I told him.

His eyes lit up and his smile grew. I could tell he was ecstatic that I said that. I didn't know why he wanted me to move in so badly, but it made me smile just thinking about it.

"You really do?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. You're so perfect with the girls, and I love you. There's no reason I shouldn't move in with you."  
>He put Taylor down so he could hug me tight. He kissed my lips and then kissed Tianna's forehead.<br>"It'll be so nice here," he promised. "We'll have a good life. I promise."  
>"I know." I smiled. "That's why I want to move in."<br>He smiled back at me, picked up Taylor again, and spun her around. She giggled and grabbed a hold of his nose.

"She loves you," I told him.

He smiled at me.

"I think it's time to give them baths," I said.

"Okay. I'll go get the sink water ready." He carried Taylor out. "Are you ready for your bath?"

She giggled.

I grabbed Tianna and followed Jacob.

It was nice that Jacob had a double sink so we could bathe both of the girls at the same time.

After their baths we lay them down again for a nap. Their baths always made them tired.

Jacob and I walked into the family room and plopped down on the couch. He turned on the television as I cuddled to his chest.

"We'll go tell your mom and start getting your stuff soon," he whispered, running a hand through my hair. "I promise it will be so good."  
>I nodded. "I know. I know how much you love me and the girls, and that's why I want to move in. You help me so much, and you are one of the only reasons I'm happy. I am going to love living with you."<p>

He kissed my lips and smiled. "Me too."

**HEY GUYS. THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER MOSTLY, BUT STILL IMPORTANT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND WRITING :)**


	9. Chapter 9

(Natalie's POV)

While the girls were sleeping, Jacob and I discussed a lot. We first started talking about things like moving my stuff and taking care of the girls, but the conversation ended with us talking about telling my parents. Of course it had to happen, but we had to decide on the way we would do it. Finally, we decided to invite my parents to a nice dinner in a city between La Push and Seattle to tell them. Jacob said it was going to be fine, but I was so nervous. The last time I told my parents I wanted to move in with a guy I was talking about Paul, and that relationship went terrible.

Taylor was the first to cry, and that woke Tianna up. We both got up and walked into the room. Taylor simply gurgled and smiled. Tianna, though, was very upset. I decided to let Jacob handle Taylor because she was going to be easiest.

"Shhh," I cooed as I cradled Tianna and bounced her up and down. "It's okay my pretty princess."  
>I sat down on the chair and showed Tianna my breast. She started feeding as I pet her hair.<p>

"Will you get Taylor a bottle?" I mused.

Jacob nodded and walked out of the room.

I smiled down at my precious baby girl. Things were finally working out. I had two beautiful, healthy girls, a wonderful person to be with, and a bright new future. Everything was starting to turn on just fine.

Jacob walked back in with Taylor sucking on the bottle. I smiled at him. He would be such an amazing father, and the perfect partner to move in with. It was obvious he loved the girls; you could see it in his eyes. He treated them like they were his own. If we ever did have children together, I would be so secure with my life. If he loved my babies that weren't even his, he would surely love his own.

We brought the girls into the living room after they were done feeding. Tianna was already starting to sit up by herself, but Taylor just sat with her back on the couch. I had gotten some toys out of my bag and lay them on the floor. Taylor found out how to grab one without leaving her spot. Tianna, however, was all over the place. If there was one child we had to watch out for, it would be her.

"I'm so glad you have carpet," I told him. "It's so much easier for them to play on."  
>He nodded. "Do you want me to put on something for them to watch?"<br>I shrugged, laying my head on his shoulder. "I don't think they recognize television shows yet, but it wouldn't hurt."  
>Somehow, Jacob found Sesame Street on cable and started playing it.<p>

"It'll always be like this," Jacob chuckled. "You and me, sitting on the couch, watching our children play."  
>I laughed, because I could definitely imagine it.<p>

(Paul's POV)  
>Rachel and I had been very antsy. Our baby was due any week, and we were doing everything we could to get ready. Things were expensive. For a while, I couldn't even fathom how we would support the baby.<p>

But things changed. Rachel and I both had part time jobs, and, since Rachel went to college, her jobs kept improving. I, however, would not reach that status, but whatever I worked made me feel important.

We were in the spare room setting up the baby's furniture when my cell phone started vibrating. After a couple rings I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Rachel questioned.

"Hey Paul."  
>I stopped for a second and covered the phone. "It's Natalie."<br>Rachel looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, hey," I replied. "You need something?"  
>"Jacob and I are meeting my parents tomorrow for dinner, and I was wondering if you could watch the girls?" she asked.<p>

"Ummm, hold on," I replied.

I looked over at Rachel. "Do you mind if we watch the girls tomorrow night?"  
>She shook her head.<p>

"Yeah, I can," I replied. "What time?"  
>"Can I drop them off at six?"<p>

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow at six."  
>"Oh, and Paul?" she continued.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said plainly.

"No problem," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Bye."<br>And she hung up the phone.

"She actually called you?" Rachel asked, putting the sheets into the baby's crib.

"Yeah," I answered. "She needed me to watch the girls."  
>"Why?"<p>

I shrugged. "She and Jacob are going out to dinner with her parents."  
>"Oh." She smiled. "It'll be nice to see the girls."<br>"Yeah."  
>"It really is okay for you to have other babies," she told me, walking over and wrapping her arms around my neck. "They'll be a nice little edition."<br>I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It'll just be hard to babysit them when we have our own baby to take care of."  
>She kissed my lips gently. "But that's weeks away. Just don't worry about it for right now."<br>I sighed and grinned. "You're so beautiful."  
>She smiled at me. "Thanks. I try."<br>I could feel the baby kick in Rachel's stomach and my smile grew. It was so amazing to know that I was having a baby with the most important person in my world. Although I already had babies, it really felt like my and Rachel's baby would be my first. Of course I loved my girls, but I didn't love their mother like I loved Rachel. To be honest, I never really knew the girls, but, since they were mine, I loved them; there was nothing that I could do that could reverse that feeling.

"God, this baby needs to come fucking soon," Rachel wined. "It hurts my back so bad."  
>"Go ahead and sit down baby." I led her over to the rocking chair as she held her back. "Do you need anything?"<br>"Water," she stated. "Really badly."  
>"Okay baby." I kissed her. "I'll be right back."<br>I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. For some reason, I started thinking of why Natalie and Jacob were going out to dinner with her parents. I barely ever did anything with her parents. In fact, she hated her parents so bad. Why would she want Jacob to have dinner with them?  
>It made me kind of paranoid to think about it. There was nothing that I could possibly think of that would require her parents, and I was determined to figure out.<p>

I popped out my phone and dialed Jacob's number. Maybe Natalie wouldn't tell me, but he sure would.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I said. "Listen, I don't know why I care, but why are you meeting Natalie's parents?"

I could hear him sigh loudly. "Do you really want to know?"  
>"Yeah, I really do," I replied. "Please, just let me know."<br>"She's moving in with me," he stated.

I couldn't believe it. Why in the world wouldn't anyone tell me? Wasn't it important that my girls were going to move closer?

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Well, it's not official," he explained. "That's why we're meeting her parents."  
>"Oh, well good luck," I mused. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Hey, Paul, no hard feelings, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "You've got her, and I have Rachel. It'll work out."  
>"Thanks, bro," Jacob said. "I really appreciate it. Maybe we can all get along."<br>I snorted. "Yeah, and pigs will fly out of my ass."  
>"It could happen," he laughed.<p>

"Maybe it will. Anyways, I'll see you and Natalie tomorrow when you drop off the girls."  
>"Sounds good."<br>"Oh and good luck," I chuckled. "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks, dude," he chuckled back. "Catcha later."  
>"Bye."<p>

We both hung up.

So maybe it wasn't so bad that Natalie was moving in with Jacob. For the longest time we weren't getting along, but there was a point where we had to grow up. Natalie and I shared children, and we couldn't ignore that. We would have to tolerate each other, and it would be easier to do so because she was moving in. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

I walked back upstairs with Rachel's water. She was still sitting in the rocking chair with a smile on her face.

"Hi baby," I mused as I walked into the room. "Here's your water."  
>Her smile grew as she took three long chugs. "Thanks, babe. I really needed it."<br>I leaned over and kissed her. "Are you hungry for anything?"  
>"KFC," she laughed. "Like a bucket of chicken."<br>I chuckled and kissed her again. "Anything for my baby mamma."  
>"Don't call me that!" she giggled as she hit my arm. "Not nice!"<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby," I teased. "Let me go get that KFC for you."  
>"Okay." She tried to stand up. "Help be downstairs?"<br>I nodded. "Of course."  
>We both walked downstairs, and it was absolutely peaceful in our home.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

(Natalie's POV)

I dressed Taylor and Tianna in their warm outfits so they would be okay in Paul's house. It was starting to get colder outside, and I was worried that the girls wouldn't be warm enough.

We were going out to Port Angeles for dinner. My dad was able to drive down, which was surprising. My mom would meet us there after we dropped off the girls at Paul's.

I was really surprised that I talked to Paul on the phone without us fighting. Jacob was sitting next to me with his hand on my thigh as my girls played. It calmed me down so it was easy for me to talk to him.

Jacob was dressed up, and I was too. It was an important time. I didn't know how my parents would react, but I knew I was going to move in with Jacob. It didn't matter what they thought.

The girls were tucked snuggly in their car seats as we took them outside and into the car. We buckled them up and took off to Paul's house.

We got to the house in five minutes, no problem. Jacob helped me take the girls into Paul's house. We rang the doorbell and waited.

Rachel opened the door and greeted us warmly. She already looked like the baby was about to pop out any second.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. "The babies look tired."  
>"Yeah, it's almost nap time," I told her. "Is Paul here?"<p>

"Um, no he's not. He went to the grocery store to get dinner," she said. "But, don't worry, I can take care of the girls."  
>I nodded. "I know you can."<br>"We'll be back tomorrow morning to get the girls, if that's alright with you," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, totally." She hugged her brother. "Well, you guys go have fun. We'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Okay," I said quietly. I kissed my girls and then turned away. "Bye."<br>Jacob wrapped his arm around me and led me out the door.

"I hope everything goes okay," he whispered as we climbed into his car.

"It will," I said as I buckled up. "They're not that bad."  
>He chuckled. "Not <em>that <em>bad?"  
>I shook my head and laughed. "God, you're so ridiculous."<br>"I'm just nervous," he told me as we started driving. "What if they say no?"  
>"I don't care if they say no," I assured them. "This is just to tell them. I'm not asking them to let me move in; I'm telling them."<br>"They'll get angry."  
>I rolled my eyes. "I don't think they can get as angry as they did when they found out I was pregnant."<br>"Yeah, I bet they were pissed." He ran a hand through his hair and then grabbed my hand. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. "Thank you."<br>"You're welcome," he replied, making a quick glance at me. "I really want you to move in with me."

I actually felt confident that I would have a great life with Jacob. After Paul, it was hard for me to trust anyone, but Jacob changed that. I actually felt happy when I was with him, and it actually felt right.

After about twenty minutes of driving, we arrived at the Italian restaurant where we were meeting my parents. It was a nice restaurant, so I was happy that Jacob actually dressed up.

As soon as we walked in, I saw my mom. I walked over to her and hugged her warmly.

"Hey Mom," I greeted as she kissed my cheek.

Jacob walked up behind me, and my mom hugged him.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Laurence." Jacob hugged her back with a huge smile. "It's nice to see you."  
>"It's nice to see you too," she mused, and then turned to me. "You're father's at the table already. Let's go."<br>My mom led us to the table. My dad got up and hugged me as soon as he saw me. Jacob came up and shook his hand.

"How are you, Mr. Laurence?" Jacob asked as he sat down.

"Not bad," my dad replied with a smile. "How about yourself?"  
>"Very good," Jacob said. "It's been very nice to have Natalie down here."<br>"Where are the girls?" my mom asked.

"They're with Paul," I replied, skimming over the menu. "He agreed to watch them so we could talk."  
>"Talk?" my mom asked. "Talk about what?"<br>Jacob put his hand on my thigh as I took a deep breath and put down my menu.

"Well, Mom, Dad," I sighed. "I think I'm going to move back down to Forks."  
>"You think you are?" my dad asked.<p>

"Where will you live?" my mom asked right after.

"With me," Jacob spoke up. "I want her and the girls to move in with me."  
>My dad cleared his throat. "Are you sure, Jacob? She is a mother, and those girls will be attached to you. If they move in with you, there's no turning back."<br>Jacob nodded. "I understand. I'm not planning for them to leave any time soon."  
>"I don't know," my mom mused. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"<br>"Yes," I snapped. "I do. That's why I'm moving in."  
>"You've already made a decision?" my dad asked.<p>

I nodded. "Yeah, I just thought you guys would want to know."  
>"Well, thank you for letting us know," my dad continued with a chuckle. "I'm glad that's out of the way. So tell me some good stuff."<br>We spent the rest of dinner laughing and having fun. It was clear that my mom got a little tipsy, but that just made her funnier. After dessert we said our goodbyes and left. We climbed into Jacob's car. It had to be eleven o'clock when we got home. I was kind of tired, but not tired enough to go to bed. We walked into the house, and I kicked off my shoes and plopped onto the couch.

"Where's Billy?" I mused.

Jacob sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Probably out with one of his friends. I don't really know."  
>"Okay." I rested my head on his shoulder.<p>

Jacob took my chin in his hand and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss, our lips dancing together perfectly. He ran his hand up my waist and took my breast. At first I wanted to push him away, but after another squeeze, I didn't want him to stop.

He pushed me so I was lying down on the couch. He climbed on top of me and started playing with the rim of my skirt.

"Jacob," I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Yeah?"  
>"Do you have a condom?" I asked.<p>

He smirked mischievously. "Of course."

I took the back of his neck and slammed his lips onto mine. After a couple of minutes, Jacob picked me up and took me to his bedroom.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he lay me down on the bed. "You're so fucking beautiful."  
>He started to undress, and I did the same. I was completely naked under him, and it felt so right.<p>

Jacob was already hard, his ten-inch cock standing in attention. He dug into his drawer and pulled out a condom. He took it out of the casing and rolled it onto his dick. I felt so wet, so horny. I hadn't had any sexual satisfaction since the twins were born, and I was about to get it.

Jacob climbed on top of me and gently entered inside of me. He let out a loud growl, started to push in and out. I hissed in pleasure, wrapping my entire body around Jacob. He hit the right spot every single time. He kissed all over my neck, shoulders, and face. I started screaming and moaning as he made love to me for about forty-five minutes. I must've come twice before Jacob came inside me.

When he was done, he pulled out and tossed out the condom. I staid on my back; I could barely move. He was so amazing to me, and he had given me the best sex that I had ever had in my entire life. He was so gentle, but he gave me all the pleasure I could ever want. It was so amazing to finally have the sexual satisfaction that I so desperately needed.

Jacob climbed in bed next to me, and I cuddled to his chest and kissed it.

"I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and held me close. "I love you too, baby."  
>"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.<p>

"Of course I did," he chuckled. "What about you?"  
>"Best sex of my entire life," I whispered huskily.<p>

"Good." He kissed my head again. "I love you."  
>"I love you too," I yawned.<p>

"Go ahead and sleep baby. You're tired."  
>I looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Night. I love you."<br>He pulled the blankets over us and held me close. "I love you too, my angel. Good night."  
>There was a smile on my face when I fell asleep.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

(Jacob's POV)

I woke up that morning feeling complete. Being with Natalie that way made me feel like she was there to stay. She truly wanted me, and she proved that. I just needed to know that she was just as happy as I was with her. I loved her and her babies so much.

She stirred in my arms and snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. She stretched out, arching her back, and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, princess," I cooed with a soft smile.

She smiled tiredly. "Morning. I'm so tired."  
>"You want me to go pick up the girls?" I asked.<p>

She nodded. "If it's okay with you. I wanna sleep more."  
>"Okay." I gave her a small kiss on her lips. "I'll be back. You close your pretty eyes and go back to sleep."<p>

She yawned and then closed her eyes again. "Thanks."  
>I got up and got dressed. It was so nice to see Natalie peaceful. She finally got to sleep in, and she needed it. She deserved to relax for once.<p>

I walked out of the house and to my truck. It was pretty cold outside, so I had to make sure the girls were dressed warm enough and the heater was working, even though I couldn't stand the heater.

When I finally got to the house, I climbed out of the truck and walked to the door. I knocked twice, and Rachel answered.

"Hey bro," she giggled, wrapping her arms around me. "Where's Natalie?"  
>"In bed," I answered, stepping inside. "She's been really exhausted, and she needs to sleep."<br>"Well Paul's in the kitchen. We're giving the girls a bath."  
>I nodded. "Okay."<br>She led me into the kitchen and I saw the girls. Paul was splashing them, and they were laughing. It made me smile, but I felt like the girls weren't truly his. They were Natalie's, and I actually felt like they were mine.

"Hey," Paul mused. "Where's Nat?"  
>"Sleeping," I replied. "Why?"<br>"I had a question to ask her," he answered.

"I'll pass along the message."  
>He sighed. "I want the girls for a week."<br>"For a week?" I scoffed. "I can tell you right now that's not happening."

He walked away from the sink. "They're my girls too."  
>"You act like you've been a huge part of their lives," I growled. "You've had them for two days. I've been there every single day since they've been here. I'm more of a dad to them as you are."<br>I could see Paul's blood boiling. He snarled at me as he walked closer, but I stood my ground.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. I am their father, and you will never be. They are my girls, not yours!"

"Paul," Rachel whispered, but I stopped her before she could get any closer.

"Watch the girls," I ordered, but my glare never left Paul. "You may be their biological father, but you're not a father at all."  
>"I'm keeping the girls for a week," he stated.<p>

I snorted. "Yeah, and then you'll face the wrath of me and Natalie. Take care of your own baby. Tianna and Taylor belong to Natalie, not you. They'll be living with me, not with you. You left her in the dust, crying in the La Push rain. Those girls will never be yours, no matter how hard you try. You have your own family to worry about. Don't come into _mine_."  
>"I don't know who the fuck you think you are to come into MY house and mess with MY girls. You will never be their father, or anything of the sort! I'll fight for these girls, even if it's the last thing I do!"<br>"Go ahead! But I am more of a father to them then you will ever be!"  
>I turned around and the girls were gone. I walked into the living room and saw Rachel dressing them. They were all bundled up and ready to go. She started packing them into their car seats. As soon as she was done, I picked them up and carried them outside without a single word. If it was a fight Paul wanted, it was a fight he would get.<p>

(Rachel's POV)

Jacob rushed out the door with the girls in hand. I looked over to Paul, who was running a hand through his hair.

"Why can't you let them go?" I asked, trying to pick myself up off the floor.

Paul rushed to my side and helped me up. "What do you mean?"

"Paul, Jacob's right. You have a family to worry about: me and the baby. You can't deal with three babies even if you tried. And what about me? I'm already sick and tired enough; I can't watch the girls too." I sighed. "Maybe you should let Jacob be their father figure."

"Are you kidding me?" Paul half-yelled. "These are my girls, not Jacob's."  
>"But I'm the one you love, not Natalie!" I screamed back. "I'm having your baby! We're starting a family together and all of the sudden these two baby girls come into your life! I don't mind them once in a while, but you have your own family! Jacob loves Natalie, and he loves the girls just as much! Let Jacob take care of them!" Tears filled my eyes. "Please, let us have our family, and let Natalie have hers."<br>"I can't just let them go," Paul whispered. "They are a part of me."  
>"Fine, let them be a part of you, but don't go through this nonsense about being able to raise them!" I yelled. "I am your family!" I pointed to my stomach. "This is your family! Those girls can know you, but you can't raise them!"<br>He grabbed onto me and hugged me close.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, running a hand through his hair. "But Natalie didn't want you to know the babies anyways. You can babysit them and everything, but just leave them alone. They're living with Jacob. Let them live in peace, and we can live in peace as well."  
>He hugged me tighter and kissed my neck.<p>

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay."

(Natalie's POV)  
>I heard the door open and close. That meant Jacob was back with the girls. I rolled onto my side, barely able to get up. I pushed myself up slowly and rubbed my eyes.<br>Jacob walked into the room with a huge smile on his face with both girls in his arms. I smiled back, stood up, and walked over to Jacob. I gave him a kiss and took Tianna out of his arms.

"Thank you," I whispered, bouncing Tianna onto my hip.

"No problem," he whispered back, kissing Taylor's head. "I think they're a little hungry."  
>"We need to go get some baby food," I told him. "I think it's time for us to introduce solid foods to them."<br>"Okay," he replied. "We go after you get ready."  
>"Sounds good. Let me just feed them, and then I'll take a shower and stuff."<br>"Okay." He sighed. "Are there bottles in the fridge?"  
>"Actually, I think there's one more. I'll pump later."<br>"Alright, well let me go feed Taylor."  
>I smiled at him and sat down on the bed. "Thank you so much, Jacob."<br>He smiled back, walked over, and kissed me. "It's no problem baby."  
>He walked out of the room with Taylor cradled in his arms. I cradled Tianna, pulled up my shirt, and started feeding her.<p>

Jacob was the perfect father. I knew he would do anything for those girls, and that was exactly what I needed. I needed someone who could be there no matter what. I knew Paul couldn't do that; he had Rachel and a soon-to-be-born baby. He had enough worries, and it was obvious that he really couldn't be bothered with the girls, but Jacob could.

After feeding Tianna, I walked out of the room and over to Jacob, who was sitting on the couch, still cradling Taylor. I sat down next to him with a smile.

"So, I have something to tell you," Jacob mused as he picked Taylor up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Paul wants the girls for a week."  
>I snorted. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."<br>"That's what I told him," he continued. "But he might be asking. Just letting you know."  
>"He doesn't deserve them for a week," I said. "He doesn't deserve them at all."<br>All Jacob did was nod his head. He understood.


	12. Chapter 12

(Paul's POV)  
>I didn't know what to do anymore. When Rachel hit me with that, I felt so terrible. I knew that Rachel and the new baby were my family, but Natalie's girls were mine too. It was a lose-lose situation. If I didn't take care of the girls, Natalie would tell me I was neglecting them, but if I did take care of the girls, Rachel would tell me I was neglecting her and the baby. How was I supposed to do anything? I wasn't giving the girls up for anything, but I couldn't take care of them on my own.<p>

Rachel was still sleeping beside me as I ran my hand through my hair. She was my life, not Natalie, but I needed Natalie because of the girls. What was I supposed to do?  
>I knew that I had to talk to Natalie about what was going on. We hadn't talked truly since she got to La Push, and we needed to. If we wanted to work anything out, we would have to talk.<p>

Rachel was going out with her dad and sister for the day, so I could take Natalie and the girls out to lunch. Rachel didn't have to know until later. At that point it was all about Natalie and the girls. There wasn't much I could do until I got that sorted out.

After a few minutes, I got up and took a shower. Rachel started to stir when I walked back into the room. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"Morning baby," I whispered, running my hand over her bangs.

"Morning," she yawned. "I need to get up."  
>I put my hands behind her back and head to help her sit up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.<p>

"Do you need me to help you shower?" I asked her.

She shook her head and held herself up. "I can do it myself. I'll be out soon."  
>"Okay." I helped her off the bed. "I love you."<br>She smiled. "I love you too."  
>When she walked into the bathroom, I pulled out my phone. I dialed Natalie's phone number. It took three rings for her to answer.<p>

"Hello?" she yawned.

I probably woke her up, and I felt bad.

"Hey, it's Paul."  
>"What's up?"<br>I sighed. "Well, I was wondering if I could take you and the girls out for lunch."  
>"Are you sure?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, we need to talk."  
>"You're right." She let out another yawn. "What time?"<br>"Eleven thirty?" I suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up soon."  
>"Sounds good," she whispered. "See you soon."<br>"Bye."  
>I hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed. Rachel walked out, dressed and ready to go. I got up, kissed her, and helped her down stairs. She grabbed her purse when we saw Rebecca's car pull up in front of the house.<p>

"Have fun," I whispered with a kiss. "I love you."  
>"I love you too," she replied with a smile. "And, thanks. I will."<p>

"Okay."  
>She walked out the door and into the car. She was finally gone.<p>

(Natalie's POV)  
>I stretched out and dropped the phone to my side. Jacob's arm tightened around my waist as he grunted.<p>

"Who was that?" he whined.

"Paul," I whispered with a sigh. "He's gonna take me and the girls out to lunch."  
>Jacob sat up. "Why?"<br>"He said we need to talk." I rolled over to face him. "And I agree."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "Yeah, that might be good."  
>"He's coming at eleven thirty," I explained. "Let's go get the girls ready."<br>Jacob ran his hand over my stomach and kissed me over and over again.

"I love you," he whispered inches away from my lips.

"I love you too," I breathed back.

He sighed, helped me up, and kissed me.

"Do you wanna take a shower before we get the girls?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I kissed him, walked over to the dresser, and grabbed a towel. "Be right back."  
>The shower gave me a little time to think about what I wanted to say to Paul. Of course I wanted to cuss him out, but I knew that wasn't going to help anything. I needed to get my point across without any screaming or name-calling. We needed to get a plan together so there wouldn't be anymore arguing.<p>

When I got out of the bathroom, Jacob wasn't in the room. I got dressed and walked outside. Jacob was in the kitchen, feeding the girls. I smiled and walked over to them. I took one of the jars of baby food and started feeding Tianna.

"Thanks, baby," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"No problem," he chuckled, trying to get Taylor to open her mouth.

After the jars were empty, we were able to get them to drink a little before getting them dressed. By eleven, we were all set to go. Paul came a little early. He walked up to the door and knocked. Jacob and I had the girls all ready to go in their car seats, so I just kissed Jacob good-bye and carried the girls outside.

Paul got out of the truck to help me with the girls. We didn't say a word to each other as we got the girls settled and then jumped into the truck.

"So," I whispered. "Where are we going?"  
>"Diner in Forks," he stated as he started the car.<p>

His eyes were frozen on the road. He didn't even bother to look at me, or to say anything. Maybe it was because he was thinking of what to say; it gave me time to think of what I needed to say. The silence was awkward, but it was much needed.

We got to the diner in ten minutes and then got ourselves seated shortly after. Taylor was on my side of the table and Tianna was on Paul's.

We ordered our drinks and sat there for a while.

"So," I mused, twirling the straw around in my drink. "What did you want to talk about?"  
>It was obvious that he was thinking deeply. He always scrunched his eyebrows when he was thinking.<p>

"I still love you," he blurted out.

My body froze.

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard him right.

He shook his head. "No, I mean, not like that, but you do know that I love you, right? I mean, maybe like a sister, or I guess like a father would love his babies' mom?" He chuckled. "God I sound like an idiot."

"No, I get it," I assured him. "And I feel the same way."

"It's just so hard," he sighed. "I know we didn't end on the best terms, and I moved on when you didn't get to, and that probably killed you, and I wish you would've told me about the babies because I would've helped, and, oh God, Natalie, do you know how sorry I am?"  
>I shook my head. "No I don't."<br>"I wish I could've been there," he whispered. "I wish I could've been there to hold them and to be there for you. I wish that everything would be different, but it just can't be."

"What do you mean 'it can't be'?" I questioned, my eyebrows rising.

"I mean that I'm with Rachel, and you're with Jacob, and it shouldn't be any other way."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."  
>"We will always have a connection, Natalie," Paul breathed. "And that connection is by our sides."<p>

I smiled, looking over at my wonderful girls. I finally started to see Paul in them. They were gurgling and laughing. If I hadn't suffered, I wouldn't have gotten the two miracles that were sitting there. Those girls were worth the pain and suffering I went through. They were worth everything.

"Yeah, I know."

"But I do want to talk about custody," he said firmly. "And child support. I don't want to have to go to court over this."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, sipping at my drink.

"Well, I figure you need at least a thousand a month or so for the twins, so I'm willing to pay five hundred a month."  
>"Five hundred?" I said with wide eyes. "Paul, I don't know where you get your numbers from, but I only need like two hundred a month from you, if not less. Don't forget you have your own baby. Really, in fact, I don't care if you pay child support. I care more about custody than anything."<br>"Okay, well, then custody." He cleared his throat. "With the new baby it's going to be hard to take care of the girls…"  
>"I understand," I interrupted.<p>

He sighed. "Well, when the baby gets big enough that Rachel and I feel like we're comfortable enough to handle the girls, I want them twice a week. Don't care what days. And I at least want them for a full week every couple of months."  
>I thought about it for a few seconds. Maybe a week wouldn't be so bad at all. It would be time for Jacob and I to spend alone together, and I would always need a break. Two days a week wasn't too much to ask. He was actually being reasonable for once in his life.<p>

I nodded. "Okay, yeah. That sounds like a plan."  
>Paul smirked and held out his hand. "Shake on it?"<br>I started laughing and shook his hand. "God, you never changed, did you?"  
>"Nope," he chuckled. "Never have, never will."<br>Even if I didn't love Paul, I finally realized that we could be friends. We could be happy parents for our girls.


	13. Chapter 13

(Natalie's POV)  
>After lunch, Paul drove me and the girls back home. He gave me a hug and helped me take the girls inside. I shuffled through my purse to find the key, but, before I grabbed it, Jacob opened the door. I looked up at him with a smile and pecked his lips.<p>

"Thanks, babe."  
>Jacob took Tianna's car seat out of Paul's hand with a nod. "See you later."<p>

Paul grunted a good-bye and walked away. Jacob led me inside, his hand on the small of my back, and closed the door behind us.

The car ride put Taylor and Tianna to sleep, so Jacob and I were able to put the girls down for their naps. I felt exhausted as we walked into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. Jacob sat down next to me, slung his arm around my shoulders, and turned on the T.V. Family Guy played in the back of the mind.

I scooted closer to Jacob, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the part in my hair and breathed in deeply. I relaxed at his touch, allowing my mind to run free.

"Natalie, I love you," he whispered through pursed lips.

"I love you too, Jacob," I yawned.

"I didn't like you going out with Paul," he told me. "It made me worried."  
>"You didn't need to worry," I replied. "I was fine."<br>"He could've done anything," he growled. "I didn't appreciate him taking you out."  
>"Why would he do that?" I asked. "Would you stop being so jealous?"<br>"I'm not jealous. I'm being protective."  
>I sat up, awaking from my solemn state. "Protective, my ass. Cut this crap out. I'm not gonna put up with this."<br>"You don't understand, Natalie," he explained. "You don't know how much I love you and need to protect you."  
>"He's the father of my children," I told him. "I wasn't going out on a date!"<p>

"You don't understand." He pulled me closer. "Come here."  
>"You're being too overprotective." I tried to pull myself away, but it was no use. "Let go of me."<br>"Natalie, please listen," he begged. "Listen to what I have to say."  
>As soon as I stopped fighting, he let go and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him.<p>

"Whatever you have to say, say it," I said.

"Natalie, I'm not human."  
>"Not human?" I asked. "What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean, I'm human, but not all human." He didn't look me in the eye. "I'm a werewolf."

"What do you mean, a werewolf?" I screamed.

"Please don't yell," he whispered. "You'll wake the girls."  
>"How can I not yell?" I asked. "You're not human!"<p>

"I am human," he sighed. "I feel all the human emotions. I have a beating heart. Trust me, I wish I wasn't this way, but it doesn't work like that."

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you like that?"

"Because of ancient legends," he explained. "I'm here to protect the tribe."  
>"Protect from what?"<p>

"Vampires."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I never thought you were crazy, Jacob, but this…" I scoffed. "This is insane."<br>"I don't think I am," he growled, standing up. "I know I am. Paul's a werewolf. So are Sam and Jared and Embry and Quil. I'm not a liar. I'm here for a reason. It's not because I want to be."

"So what does that mean?" I questioned. "You run around in wolf form chasing vampires?"  
>He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm not a Hollywood werewolf, Natalie. I can change whenever I want; fuck that full moon shit. I can control myself in wolf form. I'm not like what you think."<p>

"Why did you tell me this? It's not like I needed to know."  
>He sighed. "Yeah, you really do. Because when you're a werewolf, you are prone to something called imprinting."<br>"Imprinting?"  
>"It's like when you see the girl you love, gravity isn't holding you to the ground. She is."<br>"So what?" I asked. "You imprinted on me?"  
>He nodded. "I love you Natalie." He laced his arms around my waist. "You are everything I want."<br>"And, let me guess, Rachel is Paul's imprint?"  
>He nodded again.<p>

I scoffed. "Figures."  
>"Don't be mad, please," Jacob whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I just can't let you go; you can't leave me. That's why I didn't like you going out with Paul."<br>"But he has Rachel, so why was it such a huge deal?"  
>"I don't know," he replied. "I kept telling myself that, but sometimes my hormones don't like to listen to my brain."<br>I sighed. "I don't know what to say, Jacob."  
>"Don't say anything," he said. "Come sit with me on the couch and relax. This doesn't change anything."<p>

"It changes everything," I fought.

"No, it doesn't. Please, come sit." He led me back to the couch and sat me down with him. "Everything is exactly the same. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, resting my head on his chest. "Are you sure this won't change anything?"  
>"I am one hundred and ten percent sure," he replied. "I promise. If anything, now you understand why I love you so much."<br>"I love you too," I answered. "This is safe, right?"  
>He nodded. "I would never do anything to harm you or your girls."<br>I nodded. "Okay."  
>He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.<p>

"You're so beautiful, Natalie," he whispered, running the backside of his hand up and down my cheek.

I smiled softly and kissed his perfect, sweet lips. When I tried to be mad, I knew I couldn't. Maybe being his imprint had his advantages. It wasn't just a relationship anymore. He really wanted to be with me; he really was going to stay. I knew I could trust him. We would be together forever and always. There was nothing in the world that could change that.

He kissed the top of my head again, tracing circles on the top of my arm. I smiled and nuzzled myself into the crook of his neck. He was truly the perfect person; he was the one I wanted to be with. He did everything for me. What guy would ask a girl with two babies to move in with him unless he really meant it?

"Jacob, do you want to be with me forever and always?" I asked against the warm skin of his neck.

"Of course baby." He sighed and wrapped a piece of my dark hair around his finger. "I could never let you go. Someday, if you want, I'll propose to you. We'll get married. Everything will be perfect. Maybe we can even have kids of our own."  
>I smiled. "I'd like that."<br>"Good, because no matter what, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. We will have a perfect, happy, wonderful life together."  
>"Jacob, I love you."<br>He took my chin in his hands and kissed my lips. Our tongues began dancing together as he traced his hands up and down my body.

But then one of the girls started crying. Jacob smiled at me, pecked my lips one last time, and then got up to check on the girls. I smiled, watching him. He was taking care of my girls.

And for the first time in a long, I was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

(Paul's POV)  
>After lunch with Natalie, I felt like things were going to get better. It seemed like she was finally over me leaving her, even though I knew that she would always remember. It ripped me apart that I had to leave her, but I had a great life, and she did too. She started to act happy, which made me happy. We were going to share the girls without going to court, and it was obvious we could get along.<p>

When I got home, Rachel still wasn't there. I decided to get some work done in the baby's room. There was still so much to get done before the baby was born. It was easier to work on the room without Rachel, though, because I was always worried about her working. She thought she could do more than her body would allow her to do, and that left her bruised and sore.

By the time Rachel got home, I had set up the crib, changing table, and dresser. There were still decorations that Rachel wanted to put up, but that was easy enough for her to do with my supervision. She wanted to help any way she could.

It was obvious she was tired. She slipped off her coat and fell down onto the couch. Rebecca walked in behind her with bags and a couple of miscellaneous items for the baby. I helped Rebecca bring everything in.

"Is Billy coming in?" I asked Rebecca. "I can buy dinner."  
>"No, it's fine." Rebecca hugged me. "We're just about to head out anyways. Rachel wanted to come home."<br>"Oh. Well tell him thanks for everything."

Rebecca smiled. "I will. Take care of Rachel."  
>I nodded. "I will."<p>

She walked out the door, and I sat down next to Rachel. She cuddled to me quickly. It was obvious she was in pain.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded. "I'm hungry, but I'm so tired."  
>"Do you want me to go get McDonald's?"<p>

"Yes, please." She adjusted herself on the couch. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." I ran a hand through her hair. "Why didn't Billy and Rebecca stay for dinner?"<p>

She sighed. "Rebecca is going out to dinner with Jacob and Natalie."

"Oh," I whispered. "Well, let me go get dinner."  
>"Thanks."<br>And I walked out the door.

(Natalie's POV)

I didn't know I would be meeting Jacob's sister, Rebecca, that night. She drove down from Olympia to visit Rachel, so she was going to spend the night at Billy's until she left in the morning. Hopefully meeting Rebecca wouldn't be as awkward as meeting Rachel.  
>I tried to dress as best as I could, but most of my stuff was still in Seattle. I wanted to make a good impression; it was really important to Jacob. I didn't know how she felt about Jacob taking care of my girls, but it was Jacob's choice. I already felt bad enough. Jacob was buying most of the stuff for the girls, which meant I had to get a job soon, but that also meant I had to find a babysitter for the girls. It was financially hard to be such a young mother.<p>

Rebecca and Billy came home around six. I was changing Taylor's diaper when they walked in, so I finished and walked outside. She was holding Tianna, bouncing her up and down.

"Hey Natalie!" Rebecca greeted. She handed Tianna to Jacob and walked over. "How are you?" She hugged me. "May I hold her?"

I nodded with a smile and handed Taylor to her. "I'm great, Rebecca, thanks for asking."

Jacob put Tianna on Billy's lap. Billy held her as she tugged on his long hair.

"Tianna," I scolded. "Play nice."

She let go of Billy's hair and kissed his cheek.

"They're adorable," Rebecca said, holding Taylor on her him. "Look just like you."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?" Jacob asked Billy.

"That Mexican place in Forks," Billy answered, patting Tianna's back. "Do you think they'll have things there for the girls to eat?"

I nodded. "I'll bring some food in the diaper bag so they can eat."

"Okay. Then let's go."  
>I picked up Tianna off of Billy's lap. "We'll follow you in Jacob's truck."<br>Jacob took Taylor from Rebecca and bounced her on his hip.

"You got everything?" Jacob asked me.

"My bag is in your room. Will you get it?"

He nodded and walked away.

Rebecca hugged me. "Alright, we'll see you there."

I hugged her as well. "Okay."  
>Jacob came out a couple minutes later with my bag slung over his shoulder. I took it from him and kissed his lips.<p>

"Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem baby. Let's go."  
>We put the girls in the car and drove to meet Billy and Rebecca. The Mexican restaurant was small and a little dirty, but Jacob assured me that the food was delicious.<p>

We met Rebecca and Billy. They already had a table with two high chairs. Jacob and I sat the girls down and then sat down ourselves.

"So, Natalie, how old are the girls?" Rebecca asked as she flipped through the menu.

"They're six months," I answered. "They'll be seven months next week."

"And you're moving in with Jacob?" she continued.

I nodded. "I've been in Seattle, but Jacob asked me to move in with him."  
>She nodded. "Are you going to get a job?"<br>I sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try. I just have to get a babysitter for the girls."  
>"Okay, good. What about school?"<br>"Stop interrogating her!" Jacob snapped, a reaction Rebecca and I weren't suspecting. "She's doing the best she can! Her parents give her money, and I'm doing just fine. I can take care of the girls. I don't need you to butt into my life."  
>"Jacob," Billy warned calmly. "It's okay."<br>"I didn't mean to be rude," Rebecca said. "I was just asking."  
>"No, you were interrogating," Jacob growled. "I love her. She is going to live with me, and I am going to take care of her kids, so stay out of my business."<br>I kept my face hidden in the menu while they fault. I felt bad that Jacob was fighting with his sister over me. I didn't want this. I put my hand on Jacob's thigh, and he calmed down.

"She's just trying to get to know me," I whispered. "It's okay Jacob."  
>"No, it's not okay," he said. "She has no right to interrogate you like that."<br>"Really, Jacob it's fine," I assured him.

"I'm sorry, bro," Rebecca apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
>Jacob rolled his eyes and went back to the menu. About half way through dinner, Billy got a phone call. While he was talking to the person his eyes lit up.<p>

"Guys," he exclaimed. "Rachel is going into labor!"  
>And here came another baby.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

(Natalie's POV)

"I'm sorry we have to cut dinner short," Billy apologized. "Will we see you at the hospital?"

"Jacob probably," I answered. "I'm not going. I have to watch the girls. It's too much for them to be in the hospital."  
>"Maybe Jacob will come get you once the baby is born."<br>Did he really believe I wanted to see Rachel's baby?

"I'll wait until she brings the baby home," I replied.

Billy left one hundred dollars for dinner and left with Rebecca. Jacob and I staid a little longer.

Jacob broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know it hurts you."  
>"Yeah, well he chose Rachel over me," I sighed. "There's not much I can do about that. It's not like the baby can be undone and Paul would magically come back to me."<br>"I understand." He let out a loud breath. "If you want, I won't go to the hospital."

"No." I shook my head. "You're her brother. You need to be there."

"Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll drop you and the girls off at home. You'll be okay to put them to bed alone?"

I snorted. "You think it's the first time I've done it?"

"No."

The waiter came with the check, and Jacob only needed a couple more dollars for the tip. We packed the girls up and got them settled into Jacob's truck. It was silent, like I had expected. What was Jacob supposed to say? It was obvious he was happy for his sister, but he knew it hurt me that Paul was having a baby with another woman. There wasn't much he could say.

Jacob helped get the girls out of the car when we got home, but he left right after. I got Tianna out of her car seat first and placed her in the new playpen Billy had bought for us. I took Taylor out next, but I didn't put her in the playpen. I went to the fridge to get a bottle for her. I rocked her in my arms as she sucked on the bottle. Within five minutes she fell asleep.

I put her in her crib and then went back to Tianna, who had started crying when she saw me leave. I picked her up and shushed her for a few seconds before she calmed down. I then sat on the couch and fed her. She ended up falling asleep as well.

With both of the girls asleep, there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't tired; my mind was racing. I sat back down on the couch after tucking Tianna in and turned on the TV. It was nine at night, so there had to be something good on that would get my mind off this whole situation.

I found Chelsea Lately on E! and decided to watch it. I lay down on my side and held one of the throw pillows to my chest. It took everything not to cry. Paul was going to have his perfect life, and I wasn't. Nothing in my life would ever be how I imagined, and I despised myself for it. There was no way in hell I would ever give up my girls, but I always wondered what my life would be like without them. Without them, could I get over Paul? Without them, would I get to have my child with the man I loved?

Tears started dripping down my cheeks as Chelsea Handler made some stupid joke. I was trying to laugh, but, every time I laughed, I cried harder. My mind was going crazy.

And so was I.

(Paul's POV)

The hospital had gotten Rachel a bed immediately. We tried to put the hospital off as much as possible, but, when we got there, Rachel was already six centimeters dilated. The doctors told us the baby would be coming at any point.

Rebecca was the only one to come in.

"Jacob and Billy are waiting in the other room," she announced. She grabbed Rachel's hand and ran a hand through her hair. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts!" she cried.

"The nurse is bringing in the epidural," I told her. "Just relax."

As soon as I said that, the nurse came in and gave her the epidural. She seemed a little better, but she was still in pain. She had a death grip on my hand that got tighter every time she had a contraction.

The doctor came in and told us it was time to push. Rebecca held one foot, and I held the other. The pushing began, and I was sweating. My baby was finally coming.

After four long hours, our baby was born. James Michael Reece was brought into this world by the love of my life, and I would never be more thankful. The nurse immediately put him onto Rachel's chest. She was crying, and I started to as well. I cut the umbilical cord, and they took James away to administer a few tests. I reached over and kissed Rachel on the head. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I had a son, and I was so thankful.

The doctor said it was okay to bring family in, so I walked to the waiting room. My mom and dad were there with Billy and Jacob.

"It's a boy," I whispered. "We can go see him."  
>They followed me into the room. My mom went immediately to Rachel's side. James was back on her chest, his little fingers reaching out.<p>

"He's so handsome," she cooed. "May I hold him?"

Rachel gave approval, and my mom took James in her arms. She was so happy, and I was happy too. She thought James was her first grandchild; I never told her about the girls.

After a few minutes she handed James to me. It felt so surreal to have my newborn baby in my arms. I learned a little from taking care of the girls, but not much. My mom helped me, though, and took pictures of me holding him.

Rebecca took James from me and sat down. She rocked him back and forth. It was obvious she would be a good mother one day.

"Is Natalie coming?" Rachel asked.

I was surprised she would even ask that question.

Jacob shook his head. "No. She said she would wait until you guys bring him home."  
>"Oh." She sighed. "I'd like to see her."<br>"I'll see if I can get her down here. She's probably asleep."  
>"You should get back to her."<p>

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I should. Give me a call when you take him home, okay?"

Rachel nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Good luck," he said, and then left.

I didn't want Natalie there, and I didn't understand why Rachel wanted her there either.

(Jacob's POV)

I drove as quick as I could back home, anxious to see Natalie and the girls. Even though I wasn't the father of the girls, it felt like I was, and I needed to be there for them and their mother.

When I got home, all the lights were off, but the TV was glowing. I walked inside and saw Natalie sleeping soundly on the couch. I didn't want to disturb her, but I didn't want her to sleep on the couch. I picked her up as carefully as I could, but she woke up.

She looked up at me with tired eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"  
>I nodded. "I'm taking you to bed."<p>

"Did they have a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"A boy." He sighed. "Rachel wants to see you."

Her eyes closed again. "Maybe tomorrow."

I walked us into my room and lay us both in bed. She crawled under the covers and cuddled to my chest.

"I love you Jacob," she yawned.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sweety. Now go back to sleep."  
>She did, and so did I.<p> 


End file.
